Lonely
by realllllalaa
Summary: "I'm sorry even now you're here I'm lonely. I'm so selfish, I ain't worthy of your heart. You didn't create this problem. All of this is my own fault. I can swear to God that I've been ready to break up from the start." – Me. It's iKON fict. Dunno the pairings. Guess it yourself. It's an English simple fict. Don't Like? Don't Read!
Tittle: Lonely

Author: Chunhong07

Genre: Angst/?

Pairing: Guess it yourself.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to God and themselves. I just own the story. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE!

Summary: "I'm sorry even now you're here I'm lonely. I'm so selfish, I ain't worthy of your heart. You didn't create this problem. All of this is my own fault. I can swear to God that I've been ready to break up from the start." – Me. It's iKON fict. Dunno the pairings. Guess it yourself. It's an English simple fict. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

In the middle of our living room with dim light of table side lamp, we sit face to face. You look so scared and I'm feeling so nervous. I know you won't accept this. But I should talk this to you.

I'm taking a deep breath, try to loosen rock that stand on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry.", I said.

Lift my face and look at your expression. And your scared grow stronger.

"I'm sorry even now you're here I'm lonely. I'm so selfish, I ain't worthy of your heart. You're so sweet, so lovely and stand still until now. It's not your fault, all of this is my own fault. I can swear to God that I've been ready to break up from the start. I can't forget him.", I tried to explain.

You lift your head and look at me in the eyes.

"Really?", you said. Your voice sound broken. "This is right 2 years after his death. And you still can't move on? Why you do this to me?" And you started to cry.

"Sorry, He's really precious to me. He made my live batter. My alcohol addict, smokes, drugs that's all gone because of him. He made me to take responsibility of him, take care of him. It's like I'm precious too to him. Not like you. You can do all things by yourself. I'm sure you'll be OK without me."

"Why? All of sudden. Why you told this to me? After all this time. You know I love you right?"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I realized this a week ago. I'm still in love with him."

"You should try to forget him."

"I've tried."

"Then try harder. Make love to me. Maybe after that, you'll realize that you love me more than him."

"I can't. You're not him. You two are different. I can't do that with you. I'm sorry. You'll be fine. You'll get another lover better than me. You deserve it."

And with that, I stand up and walk straight to the door. Before I left, I take a chance to looked back at you once more. You're crying so desperately.

"I'll leave. You can have this apartment or sell it. I don't care. Goodbye."

I closed the door and heard your cry grew louder.

###

I walked straight entering the cemetery. Going to his grave. Bring a bucket of daisy – his favorite flower. Sat down, put the daisies at his grave. I start to talk to him – even thought he can't hear me.

"Baby, I miss you. I'm sorry that this past days I'm trying to forget you. Even you're right at heaven, even you told me to get someone better than you, I can't. I felt like I'm cheating on you. Forgive me please?"

I start to cries.

My baby, my precious petite baby. He's gone 2 years ago by a car accident who's my own fault. He left me alone. He's the one who can made me smile. Made my stiff face softer to him.

"Baby, should I go there to meet you? I miss you so much. I feel like I'm gonna die."

I stand up, ready to left.

"Baby, I love you so much."

Then I'm back to my black Nissan car. Riding it when the weather started to rain. I riding it so fast until I'm not realize that a big truck came from in front of me. I stir the wheel into my right side and pity me that my right side is a deep cliff.

I fell right to it. My car bumping and rolling so hard.

Maybe this is the answer of my baby. He missed me too. He wanted to meet me too.

Half unconscious, I saw my baby in front of me, he's smiling so bright.

We're hand in hand. I heard a loud explode. And gone.

Me, Hanbin. You, Jiwon. And he – my precious petite baby, Jinhwan.

A/N

Hahaa.. Ini English ceritanya! maaf buat readers yang belom terlalu pahan bahasa inggis. Aku cuma ngga bisa nulis ini pake bahasa indo. Ngga tau juga. Mungkin karena aku ngga suka sama double b makanya ngga dapet feel buat nulis pake bahasa.

Buat didydeekim, ntah kamu ngerti ini apa ngga. Yang jelas ini broken!Double B dan endingnya BinHwan di surga sana..  
ini muncul begitu aja pas aku liat video concertnya 2NE1, mereka nyanyi lonely trus ada translate Englishnya. Jadilah aku mikir gini. Dibuat sejam tanpa edit. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan grammarnya berantakan.. (aku masih belajar basing sii)

Review please..

Jja! Matta ne! Sankyuu…


End file.
